ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman
Note: Only ColumbiaBinks can edit this page. Please do not edit, modify, create links, or add categories or pictures on any section of this page without her permission. Thank you. Warning: MATURE CONTENT This article contains content that may be unsuitable for younger viewers. Content may contain cursing, sexual references, alcoholic references, and violence. Should you not want to subject yourself to such things, please return to your previous page. Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman is an upcoming computer animated comedy-musical film directed by Conrad Vernon and written by Nick Kroll. It is produced by Point Grey Pictures and Annapura Pictures and distributed by Sony and Columbia Pictures. It is the first movie in the Sausage Party Presents series, and will be released on July 12, 2019. Plot summary Note: This plot summary is still under construction. Several parts are incomplete or missing. Laura Wilson is an ordinary girl who is in her freshman year of college. She hasn't made any friends since she was in elementary school, since she moved to a different town before she started middle school and found it hard to make friends in a new town. All Laura has had to entertain herself without any friends is a journal that she uses to write about her day, as well as stories about adventures with characters who represent her ideal vision of a friend. As Laura begins her freshman year of college, she is worried that she won't be able to make friends. (Friendship is Only a Dream) One week after her first day of college, Laura is walking back to her dorm after coming back from a shopping trip, when she suddenly hears a voice crying for help. When she turns to the source of the voice, she just sees a dirty, damaged douche. Thinking that she was just imagining that the douche talked, she tries to walk past it, but she hears the same voice she heard earlier tell her call her a cunt for not helping them. After being shocked at what the voice said to her, she picks up the douche out of curiosity, wondering why it spoke to her. Once she gets to her dorm, she cleans up the douche and goes to sleep. Laura is woken up by the same voice as before, and turns on the light to find out that the douche she picked up has come to life. She is shocked by the fact that the douche is actually alive and doesn't know why she is able to see him come to life...until she notices that she has a toothpick in her foot, which Douche claims is tainted with bath salts, which gave her the ability to see Douche as if he were a living thing. Laura is curious about how Douche wound up near her college, but Douche freaks out and thinks that it isn't such a good idea to tell Laura about it, because if he did, Laura might not want to trust him. Laura then explains to Douche about her past, and Douche decides to make friends with her, and promises that he will teach Laura about how to make friends. Later in the evening, Douche musters up the courage to tell Laura that he is in love with her by writing about it in her journal. Laura sees the journal entry and is surprised to learn that Douche loves her, but is a bit nervous when she saw Douche write that he wanted to have sex with her, since she's never had sex before. Douche then seduces Laura through a song (Down to Douche). Seeing Laura upset after she broke up with Max, Douche realizes it is the perfect time to explain to Laura about his past, since he believes that he's been treated worse than she has been. Douche tells Laura his story through a song. (When I Was Strong) After he finishes, Laura says that the story did sound familar, as she heard on the news that a Shopwells location had to be closed due to a freak accident involving the deaths of several shoppers and employees on the 4th of July, which surprises Douche, since he thought no one would care about the incident. Laura accepts his past crime as a fit of rage and they decide to go on a date. Before going on his date, Douche is approached by a apple named Adam who mocks Douche about his past & tells him of his sexual lust for Laura, which angers Douche, who throws him in a drawer and heads off with Laura. While the two enjoy their date, Adam finds Laura's journal & discovers that Douche is in love with her. Adam gets enraged, escapes from the drawer & vows to kill Douche & have Laura for himself (F#ck A Douche Up). Max comes up & apologizes to Laura, not knowing there's a douche in her purse. Laura then realizes she is in love with both Douche & Max, where Douche says it's okay to choose who she loves the most. Laura says she doesn't know but loves Douche more & they have sex (I Choose You). After a night of sex, Adam confronts Douche about his feelings for Laura. after Douche says he is dating her, Adam stabs him with a pin, causing him to leak again & traps him in a freezer (Lust For Flesh). Adam then goes and holds Laura hostage. Douche escapes from his prison & runs to save Laura. Adam & Douche fight with Adam getting the upper hand. They then fight on top of the university where Douche throws Adam who falls to his death. Laura & Douche reunite but Douche realizes he isn't right for her. He tells her to run to Max and says that he still loves her & thanks her for changing him. They kiss one last time and Laura gets back together with Max. Douche then leaves the university & thinks about apologizing to Frank & the rest of the people he terrorized at Shopwell's, so he goes on his journey. Cast Nick Kroll as Douche Anna Kendrick as Laura Wilson, a girl in her freshman year of college. Zac Effron as Maxwell "Max" Polanco, a student at the school who is Laura's love interest. Martin Starr as Adam Apple, an antisocial apple & the main antagonist who wants Laura for himself Release Teaser Trailer/Trailer release dates The teaser for the film was released on December 7, 2018. The first red band trailer for the film was released on January 25, 2019, with the green band trailer releasing the next day. The second red band trailer was released on May 17, 2019, while the green band version came out on May 24, 2019. Both versions of the final trailer were released on June 21, 2019. Theatrical release dates Fathom Events offered an advanced screening of the movie in over 300 theaters in the United States on June 28, 2019. This screening also contained a post-movie interview with the cast and a sneak preview of Sausage Party 2. Guests who attended the screening also got a goodie bag with an exclusive T-shirt, a Douche keychain, a lanyard, and a free coupon for 20% off any product in the Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman collection at Spencers. The movie was released theatrically on July 12, 2019 in North America, and it was released in the United Kingdom on August 9, 2019. Due to the success and popularity of the film, a "Party with Douche Edition" of the film was made. This version encourages the audience to sing along, cheer, dance, and use props in "Douche's Bag" at certain points during the film. No changes to the actual content of the film were made, except putting sing-along lyrics on screen for the musical numbers, and putting text on screen to inform the audience on when to use the items in their "Douche's Bag". This version was released in theaters on September 6, 2019 in the United States. In 2020, Sing-A-Long-A licensed this version of the film in the United Kingdom. Home video release dates The digital release of the film was on October 8th, 2019, with the home video release being on October 15, 2019. The special features contain deleted scenes, outtakes, alternate lines, two audio commentary tracks (one by Nick Kroll and Conrad Vernon, and another one done by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick portaying Douche and Laura Wilson), a karaoke feature, a Party with Douche feature, and a music video for Juiced Up Bro. Logo variants Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures-None Annapura Pictures-None Point Grey Pictures-We see a journal that is just like the one Laura uses and an animated douche inside the desk as it closes, and we see an animated sketch on the desk of some sort of big party with humans. Douche busts though the doors of the dance hall, and drinks what is supposedly alcohol that is in a punch bowl, making him juice up, while the partygoers stare at him. The rectangle is drawn as Douche begins to dance with the other partygoers. Songs Original songs *Friendship is Only a Dream by Anna Kendrick *Our Own Story by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *The First Move by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *Mesmerized by Zac Effron and Anna Kendrick *Crazy Expectations by Anna Kendrick *It's a Party, Bro! by Nick Kroll, Anna Kendrick, Zac Effron, and Ensemble *Down to Douche by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *When I Was Strong by Nick Kroll *Forget Your Past, Find Your Purpose by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *Juiced Up Bro by Nick Kroll (heard in end credits only, but this song was also used in TV spots promoting the digital/home video release) Deleted Songs These original songs were cut from the final film, but demos of them can be heard on the deluxe edition of the soundtrack. *The Ballad of Douche (This song was reworked into When I Was Strong) *Her Friend's a Douche (This song was part of a scrapped storyline in which students at Laura's college found out that she was talking to a douche and bullied Laura for it.) *The Crossroads of Change (This song became Leave Your Past, Find Your Purpose) Songs heard in the film *Freak by Steve Aoki Songs heard in the trailers/TV spots *How You Like Me Now by The Heavy (Teaser trailer) *X Gon Give It To You (Trailers 1 and 2, as well as TV ads for the theatrical release) Promotions/Tie Ins *Spencer's had a collection of products inspired by and based on the film. Some items in this collection included apparel, jewelry, headwear, stickers, posters, pins, action figures, and magnets. *A novelization of the film exists, as well as a storybook adaptation, and a book called Laura's Journal, which is a replica of Laura's journal in the movie and retells the story of the film via Laura's journal entries, with Douche contributing to some of the pages. *Alamo Drafthouse made an exclusive coloring book for the film. *Commonwealth Toys made plushies of Douche and Laura. *Rasta Imposta made costumes of Douche and Laura. *A puzzle game called Douche's Juiced-Up Puzzles was released for iOS and Android devices. In this game, you play as Douche and help Laura Wilson make friends and solve problems in her college life via puzzles where you match icons representing the characters from the film. *Wayback Burgers had a Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman menu to promote the Party With Douche and home video release, containing food themed after the movie, such as the Wild Party Burger and Douche's Juiced Up Milkshake. Reception Critical response Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman had mostly positive reviews from critics. The film recieved an 89% Fresh score on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's consensus says, "One of Nick Kroll's best characters returns in a heartwarming and hilarious film that shows that there's always a way to fit in, even if you're slightly crazy." Box office The film was a huge success at the box office. Awards Unlike the original Sausage Party film, Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman was nominated at the Academy Awards for Best Original Song for Forget Your Past, Find Your Purpose and Best Adapted Screenplay. At the People's Choice Awards, it was nominated for and won the Favorite Comedic Movie and Favorite Animated Movie Voice (for Nick Kroll's role as Douche) categories. TV series A TV series based on this film, entitled Douche and Laura's Freshlicious Life, was released in February 2021. Rating The film is rated R by the MPAA for sexual content, pervasive language, minor drug refrences, and brief nudity. The movie was rated 15 in the UK and 14A in Canada. Trivia *This is the first film in the Sausage Party franchise to be a musical. * This is the first Sausage Party film to not contain an orgy scene. However, Douche has sex with Laura in the film and sticks himself inside Laura whenever he needs to hide so that people can't see him. *Frank, Brenda, Barry, Juicy Box, and Darren make cameo appearences during the "When I Was Strong" musical number. *Several scenes in this film are done in 2D animation, includes some parts of the "When I Was Strong" musical number, Laura's journal entries, and whenever Douche thinks of how a hypothetical situation would work out. *There are several refrences to Bobby Bottleservice in this film: **A shop in the city is called "Gigolo House". **Douche asks "Do you fuck me?" at one point during the film, which is a refrence to Bobby Bottleservice's catchphrase, "Do you date me?" **The way Douche writes when he writes in Laura's journal is similar to how Bobby Bottleservice writes when he posts on his Twitter account. Category:Mature Category:Films Category:Animation Category: CGI Animated Films Category:Sausage Party Category:Sausage Party Presents Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Point Grey Pictures Category: R-Rated Films Category: R Category: Computer-animated Category: Comedy Category: Adult animation